


Admitting is the first step

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Gun Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Smut, Teasing, bottom!Dark, dark is a bottom bitch, does it count when it's a gun, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: A role switch in a relationship may spice things up, right?Dark has no idea what he'd agreed to.





	Admitting is the first step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> SHAMELESS GUN KINK PORN written again for That One DarkJack Loving Shit who's my amazing friend  
> You know the one.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"Oh, shut up already." Jack grinned as he wrapped the rope around Dark's wrists. It did seem so out of character for his boyfriend to give up on his usual position as a top for a night. But the Irishman wasn't complaining. If he could be in charge just this once, he was going to make the best out of it.

And by that, he meant quite a lot. The raven-haired man would never say some things aloud, so it was up to Jack to figure out what he'd be into in bed. Maybe bondage wasn't one of them but knowing Dark it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Honestly, I should've gotten handcuffs instead," the green-haired man mumbled, struggling with tying the knot. "I think you'll just rip the rope apart."

That managed to finally wipe that stupid grimace off Dark's face because his lips curled up lightly.

"You know me too well, baby. Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want."

Jack smacked him on the bare chest with a huff and pushed his head down on the pillows.

"Tonight be a good boy and let me do what I want for once."

The raven-haired man sighed heavily, although he did pull his bottom lip with his teeth at the name.

"You're talking as if you didn't enjoy our sex."

"I do, just--" The green-haired man groaned in annoyance and got up from the bed. "Do I have to get a gag too?"

"I mean if that's what you want…" Dark raised his head again to look at his boyfriend with curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Be patient for once."

The older man did as told, staring at the ceiling while Jack was gone. This was something new for him as well, he'd never let anybody in his previous relationships top. And he'd had his share of partners, so he truly meant it. But with Jack, he felt that he could trust him. That if somebody could make him feel good, it would be the Irishman.

The green-haired man was back after a minute or two. He was holding something behind his back, Dark could tell.

"So what did you get there?" The raven-haired man cocked an eyebrow.

"A surprise," Jack responded and approached the bed, revealing one of the hands. The silky red fabric was unmistakable.

"You could've pulled a fresh one out of the closet," Dark said with an unamused face as he eyed his own tie he'd left in the bathroom half an hour ago.

"I don't want to get two of them dirty."

"You're talking as if you want to cum on my face." The older man squinted his eyes. He was trying to be open but that would be an overkill in his opinion.

"God, no." Jack rolled his eyes and gestured at his boyfriend to lift his head up. "You just sweat a lot and it would stink like hell later."

Dark chuckled, the deep rumble reverberating in his chest.

"Didn't you say you liked my scent after a good sex?"

"You're missing the fucking point." The Irishman gritted his teeth and pulled the tie over the other's eyes. He didn't need to make the knot as tight as one of Dark's wrists, so it was much easier and faster to finish.

"Now I can't see your pretty face." The raven-haired man gave him a theatrical pout which earned him only a snicker.

"That's the plan."

Dark sighed, hearing and feeling the bed shift as Jack climbed on it again. Of course, when he felt him rest his hands on his thighs, the older man made no move to part his legs. He really wasn't going to be an easy sub. He even laughed when the green-haired man grunted in disapproval as he pushed his legs apart.

"You better start cooperating soon or I'll make this much worse than it needs to be."

"There is exactly one part of me that you need cooperating with you." The raven-haired man grinned. "And I'm pretty sure it's already working."

Jack glared at Dark's dick what sure was getting hard. He knew exactly why and smiled to himself. His boyfriend had a pain kink to die for and a promise of being hurt was turning him on. Not that he'd ever say it out loud, of course. So the only way to shut him up was to just do what he wanted to from the very beginning.

He'd already dropped a bottle of lube on the bed before, so now the Irishman picked it up and popped the cap open, squirting a generous amount of it on his fingers. Dark shifted impatiently, trying to close his legs but Jack sat in between them, so the other couldn't hide anymore.

"Get on with it," the older man murmured when he didn't feel anything for some time.

Jack grinned slyly as he shoved two fingers into his boyfriend's hole without a warning. The reaction was immediate as Dark arched his back and groaned. The Irishman felt proud of himself, slowly pushing in and out as he drew out more noises out of the other. He got him by surprise and that was one of the things he wanted to try so bad. Still, Jack could tell that the raven-haired man was holding back some of the sounds, holding his jaw in place with all of his strength.

The green-haired man scissored Dark open a bit more than it was necessary just to make sure the stretch would sting. The older man may have been cursing about it under his breath but there were traces of precum glistening on the top of his cock already. Jack soon pushed a third and a fourth finger afterwards, listening to the pretty noises Dark kept making. The raven-haired man bit back a moan when the digits curled inside, the knuckles brushing against his prostate.

Once the Irishman was sure the other was ready, he pulled his hand away which earned him an annoyed huff.

"That wasn't enough," Dark grumbled. Some of his hair was already sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat.

"Do you have no patience at all?" Jack shifted in the bed, reaching for the thing he'd brought along with the tie before. He made sure the item was still cold as he picked it up and played with it for a while. "Now, we're going to play a game," he said in an amused voice.

"A game of who can cum first?" The raven-haired man cackled. "I'm sure I know who's going to lose."

So he did manage to keep his good mood after all but Jack was going to wipe that smirk off his face soon. With a confident expression, he touched Dark's hot chest with the item. Its cold, metal surface made the other shudder a bit, especially when its tip pressed against one of his nipples.

"A game of guessing. If you manage to tell me what it is before I stick it in your mouth, I'll go easy on you tonight."

The raven-haired man was breathing heavily, he was already worked up. And now having something cold rub against his nipples was only adding more arousal. It felt good but at the same time, it was clouding his judgement. Not that he could guess what the thing was with a blindfold on.

"Fu- ah, fuck. A knife?" He thought the first guess could've been too wild. Jack wasn't kinky enough to think of bringing weapons to the bed. Or was he?

"No," The green-haired man mused as he pressed the item down and massaged the other nipple between his fingers, finally drawing out something resembling a whimper from his boyfriend. "Try again."

Dark shut his eyes tight, focusing on the remains of clear thoughts he had left. Whatever was torturing his sensitive chest at the moment was an irregular shape and was obviously made out of steel. It had some sort of holes in it and some of its edges were sharper than the others. Things came to his mind but none of them would actually work as sex toys, he thought.

"Fuck, I-I don't know," he grunted. "Hard… Hard to tell when it's just… one side of it. That thing."

Jack let out a hum of satisfaction as he let his boyfriend's nipples go. The buds were hard and pink. He looked at Dark's face and when he saw a similar shade of red on his cheeks, his smile widened.

"Well then, maybe if I touch something bigger with it, you'll be able to guess."

The Irishman brought the item to the other's leaking dick, pressing the longest part of it against the shaft. Thankfully the metal hadn't changed its temperature yet so the reaction was instantaneous. Dark finally moaned, his back lifting from the bed again.

"Shit, fuck…! Jack, what the… what the hell is this?!" He twisted his wrists, pulling on the restraints as much as he could. Though the rope kept his hands in place and he had no choice but to submit to the slow tortures his boyfriend was giving him.

The green-haired man continued to brush it against the older one's cock, teasing him with light touches. He held the member at the base with one hand as the other traced the thing over it. Dark's hips started bucking up to seek more friction and Jack clicked his tongue in irritation. His boyfriend was never subtle and couldn't appreciate good foreplay. This was one of the reasons he'd tied him up, the Irishman planned to make him as worked up as possible. Jack wasn't going to make Dark cum until he begged for his orgasm.

The raven-haired man hissed and panted, his dick was receiving too much attention for his liking. All he wanted was for the green-haired man to just jerk him off properly or sit on his cock and ride him. Maybe because he was so used to Jack being submissive. There was a part of him that was enjoying it all but it was driving him insane how light the touches were.

Jack gave Dark's dick a few tugs before he let it go completely.

"So, ready to make the final guess?" He grinned, waving the item in his hand. He knew his boyfriend couldn't see it and there was something so satisfying about it.

"I hate you." The older man's chest was moving up and down rapidly and the breaths that escaped his mouth were uneven and husky. His voice was slightly strained, too. "I… I have no idea what the hell this is. A fucking… steel dildo? With spikes?"

Jack let out a giggly laugh, almost falling backwards from the amusement. The guess was so off but at the same time, Dark got the description right in a way.

"No but it sure is going up your ass very soon," he said as he shifted closer, sitting on his boyfriend's waist, right on top of the throbbing dick. His own member was already semi-hard from just watching the raven-haired man but he was willing to ignore it for now.

"Wonderful," Dark grumbled, though right afterwards he felt two fingers tap on his cheek. "What?"

"Open wide." The Irishman kept grinning and when the other opened his mouth, forming it into an "o" shape, he didn't hesitate to shove the thing in.

Dark wanted to cough as soon as he felt it pushed into his mouth. Jack was relentless as soon the item hit the back of his throat. That made him gag and thankfully his boyfriend retracted the thing right afterwards.

"Fuck… You… you motherfucker…" The raven-haired man grunted, feeling a string of saliva hanging from his tongue. It was most likely connected to the item that he clearly remembered leaving attached to the belt on his pants. "So that's why you went to the bathroom."

The green-haired man stuck his tongue out playfully before he put the gun back into Dark's mouth. The older man had no choice but to let him.

"And now you'll suck on it like it was my cock," he leant forward and whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

He was aware that he'd received actual blowjobs from Dark maybe a couple of times but the number was incomparable to the amount of deepthroating he was forced to do. Jack was going to have fun as he watched the raven-haired man's face.

Dark was a bit hesitant at first but Jack encouraged him by pushing the weapon in and out, coating it up in his saliva. Some of the sticking out parts scraped against the roof of his mouth or the sensitive walls of his throat and each time it hurt but he was into it. Even when he tasted copper that didn't come from the usual taste of the steel, he continued to greedily swirl his tongue along the barrel.

Jack was in love with the sight in front of him when he pulled the gun out completely away from Dark. Flushed red, covered in sweat and panting like a dog as strings of drool ran down his face, his boyfriend looked perfect.

"Do you like it?" He asked with half-lidded eyes.

Dark tried to speak up but his voice was too hoarse and he had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could give him a proper reply. Though even then his response was quiet.

"Y… Yes."

"Tell me how much you enjoy sucking it," Jack nibbled on his ear. His cock was aching in the restraints of his underwear just at the wrecked sound of the deep voice. "The fact that it's a gun turns you on, doesn't it?"

"You know it," Dark tried to chuckle but it ended up as a hacking cough.

That wasn't the answer the Irishman wanted. He took one of the other's nipples in his fingers again, twisting it cruelly.

"Tell me. With details."

The raven-haired man wasn't used to Jack being so determined and the sudden touch made him moan shamelessly. He'd put his guard down a long time ago, anyway.

"Okay, okay!" Dark groaned. "I… I liked it. How you just fucked my face with it. There. Happy?"

The green-haired man was still not satisfied.

"You're impossible," he huffed as he rolled his hips, grinding down on his boyfriend's cock. "If you don't want to do it my way, fine. You aren't going to cum until you ask me prettily for it."

The older man made some noises of protest, even lifting his head up but Jack didn't listen. He got off the other's waist, settling between his legs. Thankfully Dark didn't try closing them again. Without a single word he put three fingers back into his ass, working on stretching him again.

The raven-haired man soon changed the tone of his voice, full of suppressed whimpers and grunts that were supposed to hide the fact how good it felt. Whenever the digits brushed against his prostate he bit back a moan, though with every time it was getting harder and harder to do. His cock was twitching constantly, aching for attention and leaking so much precum it was dripping down the shaft already.

Jack didn't care for Dark's protests as long as they didn't have the word "please" in them. He absolutely loved teasing his boyfriend, he knew how it had to drive him insane. The older man wasn't used to asking for anything, he would always take whatever he wanted. So now that he couldn't move his hands, couldn't flip them around and just pound into the Irishman he was frustrated. Jack retracted his fingers and watched the hole twitch at the loss.

"Look how badly you just want it in." He laughed lowly.

"It's you who wants it up your ass," Dark replied with a strained voice.

"You're a bad liar."

"Just… fucking do it."

The green-haired man cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I don't think I understood you there, sweetheart," he replied coyly.

"You… You're going to make me say it, don't you?" The raven-haired man moved his hips, seeking any sort of friction against his cock. It was unbearable how hard he was and just left like this.

"You bet I am," Jack grinned and guessing Dark's thoughts, he pressed the gun against the throbbing dick. His boyfriend moaned, taken by the surprise.

"F… fuck! Fuck, okay! You little--" He couldn't finish the insult as the Irishman started rubbing the weapon all over his member. He almost screamed how relieving it felt but then the touch was gone once more. "I want you to… Ngh…"

Jack could tell Dark was having problems with actually saying it. But that was the whole fun of it. How out of character it was for him. It was perhaps the most satisfying thing in the Irishman's life.

"Come on, say it. Or I may just leave you there like that."

Hearing that was what made the raven-haired man give in. He took a deep breath and spoke the words Jack was waiting for so badly.

"Please, just do it! Put the gun in and fuck me with it! Just stop being a tease!"

The green-haired man grinned so widely his face almost hurt. He didn't wait a single second before he pushed the weapon into Dark's needy hole. He wrapped the second hand around his boyfriend's cock and gave it a few strokes, spreading the precum all over the shaft.

The raven-haired man was tossing and moaning like a paid whore now, not caring how he caved in. There was something so good about giving up the control for once, letting Jack give him all the attention. It hurt as the front sight that stuck out at the end of the barrel irritated the skin on his insides but once any of the parts brushed against that one spot, it was worth it. He was quickly reaching his orgasm, getting louder and louder but just as he was about to go over the edge, the green-haired man let his cock go and stopped moving the gun.

"Jack, Jack! Fuck! What are you--!" Dark yelled out, words dripping with frustration.

"Do you want to cum?" The Irishman smirked. "You've gotta beg for it."

"I despise you with every fibre of my being." The older man was shaking, pulling on the restraints once more. The fury built up in him was enough to make the rope snap but Jack tied it pretty well, the knots weren't giving up.

The green-haired man shrugged, waiting for a minute or two for his boyfriend's breath to get quieter. Then he went back to fucking him with the gun and slowly stroking the dick. He managed to get Dark worked up again, bringing him as close to an orgasm as possible before he stopped the movements once more.

It was so satisfying and somehow funny to see the raven-haired man scream in anger every time he wasn't allowed to cum. Jack did it two or three more times before he supposed that it was enough. He was pretty close himself, the sight of Dark was going to make him cum in his underwear and he hadn't even touched himself once. The older man felt he couldn't take it anymore either, as he rasped out.

"Just fucking make me cum, Jack. Please. I-I can't. I'm going to explode and fucking die here."

The Irishman fulfilled his wish as he gave the cock a few decisive tugs, making Dark cum hard. He shot ropes of white all over his chest and stomach with Jack's name on his lips. The green-haired man was still moving the gun in and out, catching his prostate in the movements. When Dark was spent and let out a whimper that indicated he was overstimulated, Jack pulled the weapon out.

"Wow," he whistled. "That was pretty hot."

"Untie me," the raven-haired man only grumbled in response. The Irishman laughed lightly. How typical of him to order everyone around with every chance he got. Jack decided to comply as he quickly got rid of the rope from his boyfriend's wrists.

As soon as Dark could move his hands, he tore the tie off his face and sat up, pulling the green-haired man into his lap. Despite having an orgasm a moment earlier, he still had some energy left. The older man shoved a hand into Jack's underwear and gripped his cock tightly.

"I'm going to make you regret this tomorrow," he whispered into his ear, the voice low and laced with a dangerous promise.

It didn't take long for the Irishman to reach his own peak, releasing under Dark's rough and careless touches. He panted as he let his boyfriend lay him down and take off the dirty piece of clothing. The raven-haired man tossed it somewhere before collapsing on the bed right next to him.

"Aren't we going to… clean up?" Jack muttered into Dark's chest when the other pulled him close.

"I'm too fucking tired. We can do it tomorrow."

"It feels sticky."

The Irishman felt the older's chest rumble with laughter as he chuckled.

"You've gone to sleep once with cum dripping out of your ass and that somehow didn't bother you."

Jack huffed but didn't say anything else, simply wrapping his own arms around the hot body next to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come talk with me on my blog, [**mantianti**](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)


End file.
